The city that never sleeps
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Ally says goodbye to Austin, as she gets ready to depart for MUNY. /Auslly


A/N: Happy Belated Birthday to my best friend, Ellie (aka:PoetryRebel). The birthday fic I wrote her will be up later today.

Thank you guys for being so supportive of my writing. I have had major writers block for the longest time, and I'm finally ready to begin new stories, and to continue my multi chaps. which, by the way, will be updated some time this week.

Happy Birthday Ellie!

Enjoy.

/

Ally Dawson finished packing her suitcase for MUNY. She was thrilled to be accepted, but sad to leave her friends. To leave Dez. To leave Trish. Austin...

She plopped down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. Why was she doing this to herself? Or most importantly, to him.

She hadn't told him the slightest of her feelings. Nor had he told her any of his. She figured he loved her in a different way than she loved him. A much, much different way.

She slowly sat up, and continued to pack, zipping up each suitcase she had.

/

Austin Moon was obviously some sort of fool. He wasn't a fool for letting Ally go, he was a fool for not telling her how hopelessly in love with her he was.

Instead of just letting the words come out, he replaced them with "I'm really going to miss you", a hug, and teary eyes as he bolted out of the practice room.

He knew from the start that he didn't have much time, but he didn't know that it was going to fly by so soon.

/

Ally slipped on a pair of raven stilettos, adding some height to her petit figure. She checked her appearance in the mirror, tugging at the hem of her purple dress. She reapplied lipgloss and rubbed her lips together, finishing off with the smacking sound.

Austin would be there in five minutes...was it already too late?

/

Austin readjusted his tie and stepped back, running his hands through his hair. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

He was about to face her, and he only had about five minutes.

In five minutes, he and the girl he loved, were going to say goodbye.

He heard the door unlock and she peered her head outside.

"Austin?"

/

"Austin?" She called out in a slight whisper, pulling him inside.

"Ally, what are you-" he was interrupted by her pushing her petit figure against his body. He pulled her closer, as tears began to coat his eyes.

"Trish and Dez are upstairs," she said, stepping away and wiping her tears, "do you wanna stay down here?"

Austin nodded, and led her to the nearby couch.

"Ally, I have something to tell you." He whispered.

Ally nodded and let him continue.

"I love...your talent. You are going to make a beautiful performer."

She sighed, "thanks, Aus."

They both glanced at the clock and their five minutes together was up.

Ally stood up, smoothing out the hem of her dress. "Goodbye, Austin."

Before he could say anything she pulled away, grabbed her luggage, and bolted out the door. A motionless, thoughtless and speechless Austin stood behind, confused about what had just happened.

She left.

/

What was he doing? The girl he loved was leaving and he wasn't doing anything about it? He was standing there like an idiot doing absolutely nothing at all!

He had to go after her.

But what would he say?

He'd decide that later, right now, he had a cab to chase.

Better yet...he had a girl to chase after.

He wasn't going to let her slip away, at least not without a fight.

/

Why was she in the cab? The blonde haired rockstar she's been in love with for the longest time was about to turn into her past. She was leaving him behind.

As much as it broke her heart to leave him, she had to go.

Wait...what was she saying? She couldn't go!

"Stop the cab!"

"Miss, we're in the middle of traffic..."

"Stop the cab!" She grabbed her luggage and hopped out of the car, running straight through traffic, hearing the clicking of her stilettos as she walked down the street.

/

A wide eyed and happy Austin ran towards miss Dawson. Although she was at least thirty feet away, he knew it was her in a heartbeat.

"Ally!" He shouted, picking up his pace and sprinting to her, catching her at last.

"Forget something?" She coyly asked, coming to a full stop on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I did. This..." He took his hand and tilted her chin upwards placing his soft, warm lips up against hers. There was a fiery sensation that continued on, even after the kiss was over.

"Did you forget something?" Austin breathlessly asked and she nodded.

"I just forgot my purse." They both chuckled and he kissed her again.

/

Austin watched as Ally Dawson walked to the bright yellow cab, smiling back at him, with tears coating her eyes.

A hand was placed on his back as Dez reassured him.

"I heard she'll be back for spring break."

"Spring break." Austin repeated.

He was happy that she would return, but sad to see her go. After all, he did love her.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he repeated one last time, "spring  
break."

/

Ally Dawson smiled back at the blonde rock star that she loved with all of her heart, but as soon as she got into the cab, tears began to spill.

He was happy for her, and they were both heart broken of their departure.

She knew she would be home for spring break, but for now, she'd lie awake every night thinking about him.

Unable to sleep, in the city that never does.

What a perfect match.

_They_, were a perfect match.


End file.
